kickin_it_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Kickin it remake Wiki
Welcome to the Kickin it remake Wiki This Wiki is about the remake of Disney XD's Hit show " Kickin' it" Info Kickin' It remake is an American martial arts inspired comedy television series, which will debuite on Disney XD.[1][2] Created and executive produced by John Staymond, the series is rated TV-Y7 and follows the karate instructor at an under-performing martial arts academy, played by Jackson Rockchester, and his five misfit students, played by Larz Campbell , Dylan Holland Olivia Marra and Christan Mal Premise Located in a strip mall, the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image, a tight knit crew of underdogs enlists new kid Jack to join and help teach them about life, karate and friendship. All the members of the dojo follow the Wasabi code: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die, Wasabi!"[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=2 editProduction The series was created by Emmy nominated producer, John Staymond who started his career as a sitcom writer and producer for the television comedies 3rd Rock from the Sun remake, Grounded for Life remake, and The Tracy Morgan Show.[8] Kickin' It is said to be inspired by Staymond childhood growing up on Manhatten, New York where he earned a green belt in martial arts, but was forced to end his training when his local dojo closed down and was turned into a Animal Clinic.[8] This childhood connection to martial arts, combined with two of his daughters' interest in karate, laid the foundation for the premise of the series.[8] Casting for the series began in late 2012[9] with Jackson Rockchester , former star of Disney's Hannah Montana remake cast in the role of Sensei "Rudy" Larz Campbell a black-belt in karate and former star of Disney's Larz's Lilttle big Show ''was cast in the role of "Jack". Dylan Holland former star of Disney's Broadway musical ''Tarzan was cast in the role of "Milton".[12] Matthew Monterez, brother of Disney star Mote Monterez was cast in the role of "Jerry". Olivia Marra, whose relized she wanted to become an actress at the age of 9 her carrer started started when she did 2 plays in at a local preforming arts center was cast in the role of "Kim".[14] And Christan Mal, who had appeared in Ruben Studdard's "Flying Without Wings" music video, was cast in the role of "Eddie".[15] The pilot episode of Kickin' It was filmed in November 2012 and in October 2012, Disney XD announced it had green-lit the series (then known as Wasabi Warriors) and filming would begin in January 2013.[16][17] With the announcement of the series, Disney Channel CEO, Gary Marsh commented on the groundbreaking martial arts sitcom formula, saying, - "By weaving martial arts into the fabric of a traditional situation comedy, we've created a completely unique sitcom form. Plus, by pairing our star Larz Campbell -- a real life black-belt martial artist -- with a brilliant comedian like Jackson Rockchester, we've tipped the scales towards success."[18] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kickin%27_It&action=edit&section=3 editCast and characters *'Jack' Larz Campbell the new kids in town who is an experienced martial artist and skateboarder. He learned karate from his grandfather who also trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies. He is loyal to his friends and inspires them to try their best. He is the nost skilled and talented student in the dojo. The Black Dragons also tried to recruit Jack but were unsucecessful *'Milton' Dylan Holland, an honors student who enrolls in martial arts to defend himself after being bullied for taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of confidence.[12] *'Jerry' Matthew Monterez, a lone wolf who winds up at the dojo to complete his school P.E. credit. He is Latino and speaks Spanish fluently. He's a talented dancer who acts like a tough guy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He is not especially smartest person in the world, but can have good ideas sometimes. His signature is "woo". He often finds ways to end up in detention. His girlfriend as of season 2's name is Mika and she is Phil's niece. He is shown to be close to the Wasabi Warriors.[13] *'Kim Olivia Marra' a confident martial artist and the only girl in the dojo. She was a former member of the rival dojo, The Black Dragons but joined the Bobby Wasabi Academy after finding out The Black Dragons were cheaters. Many people underestimate her because she's a girl.[14] *'Eddie' Christan Mal, a sweet but uncoordinated kid who attends Bobby Wasabi to get into shape. He loves the sense of achievement, and fears that if the dojo closes he will have no choice but to return to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. He is fiercely loyal and believes that he is a 'playa'.[15] *'Rudy' [[Jackson Rockchester]], a former top amateur martial artist who was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete before using his entire life savings to become the owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.[10] It has been revealed that he has a strange relationship with Phil's goat, Tootsie. He is extremely close to the Wasabi Warriors Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse